1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plank seating devices and more particularly pertains to a new plank seating device for seating the final plank of a floor which is positioned adjacent to a wall without risking damage to the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plank seating devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be effectively used to pull a plank of wood into seated arrangement with an adjacent plank when the plank being seated is adjacent to a wall. Typically, tools are used to pry the plank away from the wall and into the seated position. However, this process can damage the wall. The device may be used to without having to engage the wall and thereby without risk of damaging the wall.